Trailer Sombra del Abismo
by Bat Dragon
Summary: El avance del fic que seguirá a "Transformers Equestria", serán un total de tres avances, cualquier duda que tengan pueden dejármela en un comentario de "Transformers Equestria" o enviármela por PM
1. Chapter 1

"_**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda y como veo que necesitan ayuda para el diseño de sus temas, les he traído el primero de tres avances del fic "Sombras del Abismo"**_

_**ACLARO UNA VEZ MAS QUE AUN NO ESTOY RECIBIENDO TEMAS Y QUE ESTO ES UNICAMENTE PARA AYUDARLES A COMPRENDER MAS DEL FIC**_

_**DEL MISMO MODO, LES RECUERDO QUE PUEDEN CHECAR MI PAGINA DE DEVIANTART "REYDRAGONOSCURO", DONDE HAY DISEÑOS DE ALGUNOS PERSONAJES**_

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del avance con cualquiera de estos temas:**_

** www. youtube watch? v=Pq9IAH4kcq8**

** www. youtube watch? v=mlcu90Gmo7g**

** www. youtube watch? v=BhcaVZay1OA**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Sombra del Abismo**

**1**

…**Apocalymon…**

-¡Nosotros nos apoderaremos de este Digi Mundo, construiremos nuestro lugar y todo aquel que interfiera será borrado del mapa!-.

…**MaloMyotismon…**

-¡Reencarne para unir al Digi Mundo y al Mundo Real con las Tinieblas para así poder convertirme en el rey de ambos mundos!-.

…**D Reaper…**

-¡Te ordeno que desaparezcas!-.

…**Lucemon…**

-Es día del juicio final ha llegado y todos ustedes desaparecerán por siempre-.

…**Fueron Solo el Comienzo…**

Una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales-Que grandes fracasados resultaron ser…bueno no importa, lo importante es que cumplieron su papel divinamente y el momento de mi regreso se acerca, mis Caballeros de la Venganza, he puesto mis últimas esperanzas en ustedes-.

El Digi Mundo comenzando a temblar justo después de la derrota de MaloMyotismon-¿Qué está pasando?-exclamo Davis.

-¿MaloMyotismon seguirá con vida?-cuestiono TK.

…**Nuevos Enemigos…**

-¡Bienvenidos sean mis queridos Niños Elegidos!-saludo Lilithmon apareciendo junto con Armaggedomon, DeathPhantomon y…

-¡BlackWarGreymon!-exclamo Agumon.

-Mi nombre es InferWarGreymon y este mundo, así como todos los existentes le pertenecerán a la Gran Hareruya-.

-¿Acaso dijiste Hareruya?-exclamo Gennai aterrado.

…**El Origen…**

…**Se revelara…**

…**Y por Primera Vez…**

…**Cuatro Generaciones de Niños Elegidos…**

…**Se Unirán…**

Los ocho niños originales, sus sucesores, los Tamers y los Guerreros Legendarios reunido en un claro, donde la Homeóstasis se presentó en forma física.

-Los Digimon nacieron gracias a los sueños y esperanzas de los niños, y por un tiempo, humanos y Digimon vivieron en paz, pero cuando se quiso experimentar con sentimientos maduros, los resultados fueron desastrosos-.

-¿Acaso solo hay maldad en los pensamientos de los humanos adultos?-cuestiono un científico cuando su máquina estallo y una sombra maligna cobro vida

-Su nombre era Hareruya y fue la responsable de la creación del Mar de las Tinieblas, así como también de que algunos Digimon no pudieran superar el proceso de Digi Evolución, dando origen a Apocalymon y este a su vez dio origen a todo Digimon maligno-.

…**Un Destino…**

…**Más Grande de lo Esperado…**

-Cuando todo estaba perdido, ocho grandes Caballeros que representaban los emblemas virtuosos la desafiaron y el más valiente de todos ellos lo arriesgo todo en un último ataque para poder derrotarla, a cambio de ello, perdió su vida, ahora te corresponde a ti ser el líder de esta nueva legión de Niños Elegidos-.

Tai tomando unas nuevas gafas y siendo nombrado el líder de todos los Niños Elegidos-Debes aprender todo lo necesario para poder guiarlos a la victoria, no pueden permitir que los Caballeros liberen a su ama, si lo consiguen, será el final de todo-.

…**Una Nueva Aventura Comienza…**

…**Nuevos Amigos…**

…**Temibles Enemigos…**

…**Pero Nadie Sabe…**

…**Que el Enemigo…**

…**Puede Estar Más Cerca…**

…**De lo que Creen…**

Digi Evoluciones al Nivel Mega, una flecha oscura siendo disparada, ocho llaves colocadas en una puerta y una sombra emergiendo de la misma, riéndose con crueldad.

"**Sombra del Abismo"**

"**Nueva Aventura"**

**PROXIMAMENTE**

"_**El Valor no es más que Miedo negado"**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Con esto ha concluido el primer avance, dentro de poco subiré el segundo y una vez que haya subido los tres pediré los temas"**_

_**Gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leerlo, en serio lo aprecio**_

_**Un abrazo y un beso para las damas hermosas, junto a mis cordiales saludos a los caballeros**_

_**Nos vemos…en "Transformers Equestria Guerras Predacons"…si Dios quiere…**_


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Antes que nada pido disculpas por no haber subido un nuevo avance, pero como mencione antes, estaba sin Internet y dure así una mendiga semana porque no venían a arreglarme nada, ahora que se ha arreglado, he vuelto con un nuevo avance"**_

_**RECUERDEN QUE AUN NO ESTOY RECIBIENDO TEMAS, ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR NO LOS ENVIEN HASTA NUEVO AVISO, GRACIAS**_

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del avance con cualquiera de estos temas**_

** www. youtube watch? v=mlcu90Gmo7g**

** www. youtube watch? v=BhcaVZay1OA**

** www. youtube watch? v=cqKqXhCqpVo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Sombra del Abismo**

**2**

…**El mayor temor de la Homeóstasis…**

…**Se ha manifestado…**

Una puerta abriéndose y una figura sombría emergiendo de la profundidad, comenzando a tomar forma física.

…**La Diabólica Hareruya…**

…**Ha regresado…**

Digimon y otros seres huyendo desesperadamente para evitar la destrucción total.

…**Detrás de ese inocente rostro…**

La apariencia de Hareruya parece la de una inocente niña, con una sonrisa carga de frialdad.

…**Se esconde la muerte…**

-¡Todos aclamen a la Gran Hareruya!-.

-Por mucho tiempo estuve esperando este momento, la hora de que los seis mundos se unan a la oscuridad de las sombras, mis sombras-.

…**Su poder…**

De un movimiento de su mano, Hareruya repele a ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon.

…**Su maldad…**

…**NO TIENEN LÍMITE…**

-Ahora puedo poner en marcha mi venganza perfecta ¿Por qué molestarme en acabar con ustedes cuando ya tengo al guerrero indicado para ello?-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-cuestiono Tai, antes de que los ojos de Hareruya brillaran y Tai gritara de dolor, llevando ambas manos a su cabeza.

-¡Tai/Hermano!-.

…**Ahora no solo deberán enfrentar a Hareruya…**

…**Sino que además…**

…**Tendrán que pelear…**

…**Contra su propio líder…**

…**Contra su amigo…**

-Hareruya tomo el control de la mente de Tai y con ello convirtió a Agumon en una forma mucho más peligrosa y retorcida-decía la Homeóstasis, al tiempo que Tai Digievolucionaba a Agumon a un nuevo y perverso ser.

-Hasta que podamos liberar a Tai y a Agumon del control de Hareruya, y si ustedes me aceptan, yo asumiré el rol del líder-ofreció Takuya-prometo que haré todo lo posible por salvarlos a ambos, pero no podré sin su ayuda-.

-Niños Elegidos, no tienen idea de lo que están por enfrentar-dijo Hareruya-cuando mi control sea total, la Bestia Digimon emergerá y conocerán el verdadero significado del miedo-.

-¡Digievoluciona una vez más!-ordeno Tai a su nuevo Digimon.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es NemesisGreymon!-exclamo Tentomon aterrado.

KaiserGreymon lanzándose al ataque, apoyado por ImperialDramon y Gallantmon-¡Alma que estas dominada por el mal, te purificare con este Digivice!-.

…**Nuevas Digievoluciones…**

-¡VictoryGreymon!-.

-¡ZedGarurumon!-.

-¡Eso no es suficiente para detenerme!-.

-¡MagnaOmegamon!-.

…**La batalla…**

…**Por los seis mundos…**

…**HA COMENZADO…**

-Voy a destruir todos los sueños y esperanzas, y para lograrlo, tengo que ir al sitio donde todo comenzó-.

"**Sombra del Abismo"**

"**Combate de Dragones"**

"_**Hareruya planea atacar el Mundo Real para completar su plan"**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Con esto ha concluido el segundo avance, espero haya sido de su agrado, dentro de poco subiré el tercero y último, para después dar inicio a la búsqueda del tema de apertura y final"**_

_**Algo que ya he mencionado es que para esta historia no voy a aceptar OC, sin embargo, voy a hacer una excepción, no les pudo dar mucha información, por el momento, primero esperen el ultimo avance, que abra el concurso de los temas y entonces sabrán más de este asunto, por ahora me despido**_

_**Cualquier duda déjenmela o en comentario o envíenmela por PM, lo que ustedes prefieran hacer**_

_**Un abrazo y un beso para las damas hermosas, junto a mis cordiales saludos a los gentiles caballeros**_

_**Nos vemos…en "Transformers Equestria Guerras Predacons"…si Dios quiere…**_


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Bien, he aquí el último avance de "Sombras del Abismo", me tomo un poco de tiempo decidir cómo hacerlo, pero creo que ya quedo bien, espero sea de su total agrado mis amigos"**_

_**DENTRO DE POCO ABRIRE EL CONCURSO DE LA BUSQUEDA DE LOS TEMAS, DARE TODA LA INFORMACION DE "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA GUERRAS PREDACONS", PARA QUE ESTEN AL PENDIENTE DE LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS**_

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del avance con cualquiera de estos temas:**_

** www. youtube watch? v=mlcu90Gmo7g**

** www. youtube watch? v=BhcaVZay1OA**

** www. youtube watch? v=cqKqXhCqpVo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Sombra del Abismo**

**3**

…**Ha Llegado el Momento decisivo…**

Hareruya y sus tropas llegando al Mundo Real, donde comenzaría el golpe maestro de la maligna entidad.

…**El Momento de Luchar…**

…**Por los Seis Mundos…**

-Hareruya quiere acabar con toda la esperanza y los sueños que alguna vez dieron vida a los Digimon, por ese motivo mientras peleábamos con ella en el Digi Mundo, envió a sus Caballeros al Mundo Real para que estos asesinaran a los Digimon de cada Niño Elegido-explico Tai.

Los siervos de Hareruya acabando con cada Digimon que había en el Mundo Real, provocando el sufrimiento de sus compañeros humanos.

…**La Lucha en el Mundo Real…**

…**Ha Comenzado…**

-Según esto, los siervos de Hareruya se han dispersado por el mundo; InferWarGreymon se encuentra aquí en Asia, Lilithmon en Europa, DeathPhantomon en América y Armaggedomon en África-informo Izzy.

-Tendremos que dividirnos para detenerlos-sugirió Takato.

-¿Hay alguna señal de Hareruya?-pregunto Tai.

-No, ninguna-.

…**Deberán Separarse…**

…**Para Combatir…**

ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon, mientras que HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon, Ophanimon con Lilithmon y finalmente; VictoryGreymon con InferWarGreymon.

-¡Es Hareruya!-grito Kari aterrada.

-¡Esta…Digi Evolucionando!-exclamo Izzy impactado.

Hareruya con una nueva apariencia-¡Hagan lo que hagan, nunca me harán cambiar de opinión! ¡Porque los haré pedazos, me encargare de aniquilar a cada Niño Elegido y a su patético Digimon!-.

…**La Emperatriz de las Sombras…**

…**Ha Surgido…**

-¡Hareruya quiere acabar con todo y para conseguirlo atacara el lugar donde todo comenzó: Hikarigaoka!-informo Tai.

…**El Poder…**

…**No es Suficiente…**

Hareruya acabando con todos los Digimon que la enfrentaban sin problema alguno.

…**Solo la Fe…**

…**Puede Vencer…**

…**A las Sombras…**

Motivados por Tai, continuaron luchando y casi derrotan a Hareruya, quien ingreso al mar de las Tinieblas-¡Este es el fin Niños Elegidos!-.

…**Unidos…**

…**Prevalecerán…**

…**Y la Digi Evolución Definitiva…**

…**Nacerá…**

-¡Todos Juntos!-gritaron los Niños Elegidos.

-¡ShynLegendDramon!-un nuevo Digimon que surge para enfrentar a Hareruya.

Ambos luchan ferozmente y es cuando Hareruya cayendo al mar, emerge en una nueva forma, al tiempo que todos los Niños Elegidos de los tres mundos se lanzan en un último ataque conjunto contra la Diabólica Entidad.

-¡MUERAN!-rugió Hareruya preparándose para la batalla final.

"**Sombra del Abismo"**

"**Batalla por los Seis Mundos"**

_**-¡Hareruya ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya!**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Y con esto ha concluido el último avance de este futuro fic que está próximo a comenzar, así que estense atentos, porque como bien mencione antes, pronto abriré el concurso de la búsqueda de temas y aperturas"**_

_**A decir verdad, he leído muchos comentarios pidiéndome que empareje a Tai con Mimi, pero lamento decirles que no lo haré, ya que soy 100% Taiora, así que lo lamento, pero eso es algo que no podré cumplir, sin embargo, tratare de que el fic sea del agrado de todos y aunque no voy a emparejarla con Mimi, no quiere decir que ella no tendrá sus momentos, ya que con su carácter…bueno…decirles sería Spoiler, así que mejor esperen a que salga la historia ¿de acuerdo?**_

_**Un abrazo y un beso para las damas hermosas, junto a mis cordiales saludos a los elegantes caballeros**_

_**Nos vemos…en "Transformers Equestria Guerras Predacons"…si Dios quiere…**_


End file.
